Letters to Awesome
by The Grand Duchy of Luxembourg
Summary: All right, this is Awesome- Prussia- and if you're even close to being awesome, you'll send letters in to me. So do. Because everyone wants to be as awesome as me. But you're not, so ha. *sticks tongue out* Just send some letters in. *YAOI WELCOMED*
1. An Awesome Introduction

**All right... Call me crazy for doing another one of these... But they're so~~~~ fun~~~~! You can't blame me... And if you do... *sticks tongue out childishly* Like I care... **

Hey people-who-are-not-as-awesome-as-the-awesome-me! My name is Prussia and I'm writing letters to you because I'm _that _awesome! Send your letters in because I'm awesome and you could be a bit awesomer too if you sent some in! And, I won't even forget Birdie who is Canadia! I mean, Canada.

The Awesomeness Named Prussia

**That's right! Send your letters in! Thanks!**

**Signed:**

**The Grand Duchy of Luxembourg**


	2. Luxembourg 1

Prussia, stop begging for attention, isn't it enough that you're spamming people with pointless entries on your blog?

And stop sneaking into my bed. Your feet are cold and you have your own room.

Groussherzogtum Lëtzebuerg,

Gustave Nico Engels

**!#$%^&***

Luxembourg,

Pointless? You mean awesome!

My feet are awesomely cold. And if I didn't sleep in your room, then I would be cold and that's not awesome.

Prussia, the Awesome


	3. Nicaragua 1

Hola Prussia!

It's Nicaragua!

And you still owe me for drinking all my beer from the last last time you came over, dammit!

Nicaragua (Luisa Rodriguez)

**!#$%^&***

Nicaragua,

Oi.

I do nor owe you a beer. I've explained to Lux to explain to you that it was calling out for the awesome me and I had to oblige.

Prussia, the Awesome.


	4. Spain 1

((Another one? YES. I love reviewing these~!))

Hola Prussia!

It's me, Spain! How are you? I haven't talked to you since our last outing with France a few weeks ago. Speaking of that, you took pictures of France doing bad things to me!

Love,  
>Spain<p>

**!#$%^&***

Spain,

Oi Spain!

I remember that... I took awesome pictures of France doing bad things to you. *sighs* I think France put it up on Facebook or something...

Prussia, the Awesome


	5. Zuid Holland 1

dear uncle.

Will you plz enlighten me on what happened last time dad went to visit you. He didn't get home till about 12, the next day, smelling of maple, beer and stuff I don't even /want/ to know, high as a kite and dead tired. Plz elaborate.

Greetings (and pancakes)  
>South Holland, daughter of the Netherlands.<p>

Yes, I ship Ne-can, pru-can and ne-pru(im kinda new on that one though)

**!#$%^&***

South Holland,

Well we had alittle of this and a little of that. Oh, and we tried some of that too!

It was an awesome day. Of course it was awesome because I was there, but you know... I can't tell that to Holland. That would be unawesome of me.

Prussia, the Awesome

**So if you like NeCan then would it be all right if I have PruLux**?


	6. Siberia 1

Big Bruder Prussia~

Big Bruder! I haven't talked to you since Mama owned you! How are you? Bier and Vodka miss you and say 'hi!' Roma wants you dead! Can I send you sunflowers, or will it be enervant to you?

With love, vodka, and sunflowers  
>Antonia~<p>

**!#$%^&***

Siberia,

I'm awesome, obviously. And because it's unawesome to be rude, and you?

Hallo Bier und Vodka.

Of course Roma wants me dead. But I'm immortal. And I have Bruder on my side and he's pretty awesome. I also have Birdie and Lux on my side and they're pretty awesome too. Of course not as awesome as _I _am.

Prussia, the Awesome


	7. Hawaii 1

((Note: Hawaii is 6 years old in appearance.))

Hi Uncle Gil! Uncle Mattie is here with me and he says 'hi'!

How are things with you? Daddy (America) seems to rant about how wacko you are, but Uncle Mattie and I know of your awesomeness, so don't worry!

Hope to hear from you soon!

Your awesome niece,  
>Chelsea "Hawaii" Jones<p>

**!#$%^&***

Awesome (but not as awesome as me) niece,

Hi Chelsea!

Hallo Birdie!

Well, 'Daddy' has some unawesome problems in the head so that's why. The whole world knows of my awesomeness.

Oh good. Did Birdie teach you about my awesome which Lux or the prissy aristocrat don't appreciate?

Prussia, the Awesome

**K! Thanks for telling me~~! Ooh~~~! I need an Austria! XD LOL**


	8. Honshu 1

((lol, I've always wanted to do one of these!))

Konnichiwa, Prussia-sama!

This is Honshu, Oniichan's eldest youngest sister. You all know him as "Japan". How are you?

I have never seen you when Oniichan goes to Doitsu-sama's house. Where are you? I really want to meet you.

~Honda (Honshu) Sakura

**!#$%^&***

Honshu,

_Hallo._

I am very awesome_, danke_. And how are you? How's Kiku?

Well, I'm usually in my awesome room in the basement, out with the Bad Touch Trio, at Austria's, at Birdie's, or at Luxembourg's. Usually I sleep over at Luxembourg's because _Bruder _kicked me out or I'm drunk. Austria can't handle my awesomeness so he never lets me into his house and Birdie is far away.

Prussia, the Awesome


	9. Luxembourg 2

All you have to do is turn up the heat!

Groussherzogtum Lëtzebuerg,  
>Gustave Nico Engels<p>

**!#$%^&***

Going into your bed is much easier. I'd have to walk downstairs to get to the heating thingy and then walk upstairs again. That takes a lot of energy and that's not awesome.

Kesesese! Besides, you never complain when I get into your bed. Kesesese!

Prussia, the Awesome


	10. Nicaragua 2

Prusia,

And I have explained that beer does not call out to people annd that you're dilusional. *sticks tongue out childishly*

Sinceramente,  
>Nicaragua (Luisa Rodriguez)<p>

**!#$%^&***

Obviously-Not-Awesome-Nicaragua,

Pfft. Me? Dilusional? As if. More like you are.

Prussia, Gilbert Awesome Weillschmidt


	11. Siberia 2

Big Bruder Prussia~

Me? I'm good.

Of course Roma wants you dead. You hit her every time she tried to eat Gilbird.

With love, vodka and sunflowers  
>Antonia~<p>

PS Sunflowers are inclosed.

**!#$%^&***

Siberia,

Gilbird is too awesome to be eaten by_ her! _

~Awesome


	12. Luxembourg 3

Sh- Shut up! /

It's because it's always late, and I can't be bothered!

Groussherzogtum Lëtzebuerg,  
>Gustave Nico Engels<p>

((Personal Headcanon: Prussia brings out the worst in Luxembourg. Though it's something I only just realised.))

**!#$%^&***

Luxxy,

Uh-huh~... Sure~... Whatever you say. That's why you stuttered. Kesesesesese!

~Awesome


	13. Zuid Holland 2

(ok^^, but wouldn't that be incest? unless Ludwig's Luxes cousin and Gil's Ludwigs half brother...)

dear Uncle.  
>we're having a big pancacke fest with aunt Bel, uncle Lux, dad and all the provinces+Canada, you and uncle Ludwig are invited two, if you want to. Canada's bringing a bucketload of maple, I suspect that dad's gotten a new stash somewhere (don't ask how I know) and we've caught a new type of harring, are you willing to taste test it?<p>

see you soon

Zuid Holland

ps, call dad holland again and I will tell. dad, Noord and I don't like being called 'holland' he's Nederland, she's Noord Holland and I'm Zuid Holland.

(ps1 dont get between the Dutch and their harrings(not me though), its a better idea to get between canada and maplesyrup.  
>ps2 theres a biiiiigggg difference between NL, ZH and NH(kinda like a human and their vital regeions). ZH used the Dutch names for the regeionsnation)

**!#$%^&***

Zuid Holland,

I'm going whether you invite me or not.

Oh geez. You guys are so picky. That's totally not awesome. Fine_, Zuid _Holland, I won't call _Netherlands _Holland.

So picky...

~Awesome

(( Oh it wouldn't. Lux and Prussia aren't really related. Prussia just took over Luxembourg when Prussia was still a country and Germany overran Lux in WWII so not really... ))


	14. Hawaii 2

Hi Awesome Uncle Gil! *giggle*

Uncle Mattie just hit Daddy with a hockey stick for doubting your awesomeness, and I sent some of my pet hogs after him! I think he will have some more head problems after this. . .

Also, Uncle Roddy came over to my house today! I believe he will be writing to you soon!

Awesome Niece, Hawaii

**!#$%^&***

_Hallo _Awesome Niece,

Good Birdie! Good Awesome Niece! You're pretty awesome, but not as awesome as me of course.

Roddy went to your house? Why? No fair!

~Awesome


	15. Canada 1

((I forgot to let Hawaii sign the letter. :3 Sorry!))

Hi Gil.

How's it going?

~Canada

**!#$%^&***

(( It's fine~! ))

Hi Birdie!

Everything's awesome since you know, _I'm _awesome!

~Awesome


	16. Nicaragua 3

Prusia,

*glare* If I'm so "not awesome" then how come I have a German settlement, and beat you at a drinking contest?

Sinceramente,  
>Nicaragua (Luisa Rodriguez)<p>

**!#$%^&***

Not-So-Awesome-Nicaragua,

You have a German settlement because... Because of my _bruder. _Yeah.

And it was that one time! I had just gotten away from another drinking contest with Lux! ... He might be small... But... No one can beat him...

I'm awesome. You are not. Even Gilbird agrees.

Gilbird: *chirp*

~Prussia


	17. Republic of Ireland 1

Dia dhuit Prussia,

Long time no see. It's me Ireland well the republic. I heard on the news about those wall street protests hitting Europe. Have they hit ye yet? I haven't been hearing about anything going on over here. I just hope everything will be okay. We don't want another French revolution for all of the world now. Though I wouldn't really care if it hit caterpillar face.

love  
>Maureen McNneil<br>Republic of Ireland

**!#$%^&***

Republic of Ireland,

I don't know if they hit me an West yet. That's West's job. I'm too awesome to work. I can just relax and watch my _bruder _work _his_ ass off. Kesesese!

But if you _really _want to know, then I'll have to get back to you on that.

Have they hit you then?

~Prussia


	18. Poland 1

Dear (not so much) Prussia,

I just like wanted to know...how does it feel to not have a country and spend each day totally pretending you have one?

I kinda even feel sorry for you. All those years you picked on me and tried to invade my vital regions...proved USELESS :)

Oh and btw!

That little chick of yours is too cute 3 Bring him to the next meeting so i can play with him :D

~~~love(not so much anymore), Polska

**!#$%^&***

Poland,

... You know what, I'm totally awesome and it feels pretty awesome to not have the burden of being a country on my shoulders. And if I didn't pretend that I had a country, other countries would pick on my _bruder _and that's not okay.

But just how many times did you invade _my _vital regions?

Gilbird always comes with me to the meeting. He's as awesome as me so he _has _to be there.

~Prussia


	19. Siberia 3

Big Bruder~

I guess you're right... Do you have any bier? Mama found my stash.

With love, vodka and sunflowers  
>Antonia~<p>

**!#$%^&***

Siberia,

Of course I'm right! I'm Prussia!

Mama being Russia, right? How on _earth _did you get away with that?

Oh and yes. I do have a stash of beer. But you have to pay. Kesesesese!

~Prussia


	20. Georgia 1

Hiya Prus,

Georgia here, Armenia's older sister, and Russy's cousin. How ya been lately? Well anyhow, I'm relly board so can you come out and party with me. I promise - no joke - I will bring Latvia in a maid outfit. Poland is coming also so is Tino and Arm. Would you like to try some crack and marujiana.

LOTS OF LOVE OTILIA T GEORGIA SOUTH CAUCUAS

**!#$%^&***

Georgia,

I've been AWESOME, of course. And you?

If you can get Latvia in a maid outfit, I will go.

Poland doesn't really like me, but it's counfusing. How can he not? I'm the awesone Prussia!

I'll stick with beer, thanks. West would kill me if I went home smelling like that stuff.

~Prussia


	21. Hawaii 3

Dear Uncle Gil,

Uncle Roddy thinks you're trying to corrupt me. What does he mean by that?

~Hawaii

**!#$%^&***

Awesome Niece,

Pfft. Don't listen to him. He's just jealous that I have an awesome niece like you.

~Prussia


	22. Canada 2

Gil. . .

Er, that's. . . awesome, I guess?

Anyway, you have to come over for pancakes sometime soon, okay?

~Canada

**!#$%^&***

Birdie,

It _is _awesome!

I do. Your pancakes are almost as awesome as me! How about if you come? I have to also bother Lux. Oh, and bring Roddy! Kesesesese!

~Prussia


	23. Luxembourg 4

Preuβen, I swear to God-!

No, wait, I shouldn't bother God with someone like you.

By the way, how do you plan to go to the Pancake Fest? Will you be bothering Deutschland for transport or me?

Groussherzogtum Lëtzebuerg,  
>Gustave Nico Engels<p>

||OOC: (/butts into conversation) Not to mention WWI! The Schlieffen plan involved a complete disregard for Netherlands', Belgium's and Luxembourg's neutrality, although in the end Germany chose not to go through Netherlands. / Can we all do the Pancake Fest like you did Siberia's visit in Letters to Luxembourg? 'Cause that'd be kinda awesome. cx||

**!#$%^&***

Luxxy,

But God loves me! He just had to take me off the map because He couldn't handle my awesomeness!

Oh, and I'll be bothering you, obviously. West is going someplace with Ita so you will get to have me all to yourself.

~Prussia

(( ^_^ [sure! It's fun doing it that way!] ))


	24. Nicaragua 4

Not-as-awesome-as-he-thinks-Prussia,

I seem to remember that you were there too.

Pfft, one time my ass. I have beaten you 3 times.

Sinceramente,  
>Nicaragua (Luisa Rodriguez)<p>

**!#$%^&***

Not-awesome-at-all-Nicaragua,

I am too awesome!

Because West dragged me there!

... I don't care! I can beat you whenever I want to! I was just going easy on you because you're a girl!

*France: _Mon cher... _So sexist.*

~Prussia


	25. Luxembourg 5

Oh lovely. Well, I guess I could let Deutschland have a moments respite.

No syrup on the seats, or I WILL call upon God!

Groussherzogtum Lëtzebuerg,  
>Gustave Nico Engels<p>

**!*!**

Gust,

Of course! Kesesesese!

Aw! Poor Luxembourg can't rely on his army! Kesesesesesese!

~Prussia


	26. Georgia 2

Hiya Prussia,

Never knew you were into little boys! Can't believe Latvia came in a maid outfit! To bad Polly got arrested for getting way drunk. When Latvia sat on your lap your face went red! Did Mr Happy enjoy Latvia on his lap hum? Well anyhow Arm is asking if you can come church with her. Pretty please? Arm looks like Kim Kardashian from America so please!

Lots of love Otilia Georgia

**!*!**

Georgia,

... Tell Luxembourg and I'll kill you. Besides, I was drunk.

All right. Only because it's very unawesome to say no.

~Prussia


	27. Nicaragua 5

Not-even-awesome-Prussia,

Pfft, sure. *rolls eyes*

That reminds me. I have to thank Alemania for giving me my German Shepard Pelucha...

...*eyetwitch*

Costa Rica: *facepalm* you HAD to say that...

YOU ARROGANT BASTARD! I COULD BEAT YOU ANYTIME ANYWHERE! THE FACT THAT I'M A GIRL HAS NO RELEVANCE YOU CHAUVINISTIC PIG!

With no more sincerety,

Nicaragua (Luisa Rodriguez)  
>((Aw crap... RUN PRUSSIA!))<p>

**!*!**

Not-awesome-at-all-Nicaragua,

_German _Sheperd translates to _Prussian _Sheperd! Kesesesese!

Oops... Can we put a hold on this fight? I have a Pancake Fest to get ready for...

*Spain: You're also kind of scared.

France: *nods*

Prussia: You guys are suppose to be on my side! ... So not awesome.*

~Prussia


	28. Bermuda 1

Hey Prussia,

I wanted to know, who are you dating? I mean, there's this site, and there's a bunch of stories of you and Canada, you and Russia, you and Austria, you and Hungary, you and my dad (England), and you and your brother. So who is it?

-Maria Kirkland, Bermuda

**!#$%^&***

Bermuda,

What site is this? That's really not awesome. Me and Hungary? I'd get an unawesome frying pan to the head every day! Me and Russia? ... Me and that prissy aristocrat? Pfft. I'll admit it's fun to make fun of him, but we're just awesome friends. Me and England? Kesesesese! That's funny! Me and Birdie? That's okay since we are friends, but he's with Netherlands. Me and West? ... West has Ita... And that's just... Ew...

Ah... It's none of them.

~Prussia

**!#$%^&***

**Mein Gott! I died when I read this! **


	29. Germany 1

Preußen,

Bruder, it's Ludwig here.

I couldn't help but notice that, once again, you've ran off with the keys to my car. If you could kindly return them back to me that would be great - I don't wan't to have to pay for damages again if you crash...

And if you could also /please/ tell Francis to stop flirting with me every time he sees me that would be great. It's... getting a little creepy now.

Alles Liebe,  
>Germany.<p>

(Fff this is my first time doing one of these letter things. xDD)

**!#$%^&***

West,

Kesesesese! Maybe! I need the car to drive to Luxembourg's! I won't crash the car. Have some faith in me, _Bruder._

Kesesesese! But it's funny when he flirts with you! Especially how jealous Ita gets!

~Preußen

**!#$%^&***

**Welcome! I hope you enjoy writing letters to Prussia! If at some point he gets OOC please tell me and I'll fix it right away. ^.^ Have fun~~~!**

**TGDoL**


	30. Luxembourg 6

That's not it, I just thought it a tad bit unfair to send an entire army against a single person, but if you'd like to fight them, by all means, go ahead.

Groussherzogtum Lëtzebuerg,  
>Gustave Nico Engels<p>

**!#$%^&***

Gust,

You know, France told me an interesting thing the other day. Kesesese! Guess who it was about? You! Kesesesese!

Bet you want to know what it was! Kesesesese!

Gilbird: *chirp*

~Prussia


	31. Georgia 3

Hiya Prus,

Arm says you fell asleep as soon as the priest started talking! Luxembourg found out what happened, cuz Poland told everybody on Facebook! Why did you make Arm cry? Poor thing is so traumatised of you. So don't kill me

Lots of Love Otilia

**!#$%^&***

Georgia,

I couldn't help it. The man was boring...

I made Arm cry? How? That's unawesome of me!

... Luxembourg is going to kill me...

~Prussia


	32. Zuid Holland 3

(how were you planning on doing the fest? Didn't read letters to lux. Traitor! You said NL could have canada.)

Dear uncle.  
>That has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that uncle lux'll be there *shakes head in a way that makes you doubt the sincerity of the action*<p>

Thank you for understanding that I don't want my dad to be called me. It's like being mistaken for your mom (in your case) or your brother.

See you soon  
>ZH<p>

**!#$%^&***

**I am so~ sorry! But don't worry! I fixed it! Its like this. Here is an example:**

**Lux: blah blah blah *smacks Prussia***

**Prussia: bllah blah blah**

**NL: blah blah blah **

**ZH: blah blah blah**

**Something like that.**

**!#$%^&***

Z. H.,

... Luxembourg is fun to make fun of. Will there be beer?

It was unawesome of me to mix it up.

~Prussia


	33. Luxembourg 7

I've kind of tired of getting riled up about what he says, you know?

He's been too close for too long.

But if it amuses you, do tell.

Btw, Prussia, what is this that I read on Poland's Facebook? I sincerely hope he was joking... Or should I call Hungary over?

Groussherzogtum Lëtzebuerg,

Gustave Nico Engels

**!#$%^&***

Lux,

You were stalking Austria! Kesesesese! How are things going between you and the prissy aristocrat? Is he good in bed?

… Nothing… Nothing at all.

~Awesome Prussia


	34. Germany 2

Preußen,

-sweat drop-

That's exactly what you said last time!

Can't you just take the train or something?

It's a lot less detrimental to both you and my car.

It is most certainly /not/ funny! You shouldn't give him ideas!

Wait... Italy get's jealous?

Alles Liebe,

Germany.

(Thank you! x3 And I will do~ fff I'm sure the two will have a /great/ time~)

**!#$%^&***

West,

It is not what I said last time! Last time, I said I was going to take France and Spain to the bar.

The train is filthy and unawesome.

Detrimental? The hell?

I'm not giving him ideas! … *whispers some stuff to France*

Uh-huh. Kesesesese!

~The Awesome Prussia


	35. Armenia 1

Dear Mr Prussia,

Why didn't you tell you weren't a churchgoer. Maybe you felt sorry for me. I bet you thought Sad Old Armenia is boring and ugly. You made me cry.

Armenia

**!#$%^&***

Armenia,

I usually don't go to church. But, I thought I could pray to old Fritz.

I apologize, Armenia. It's very unawesome to make people cry.

~The Awesome Prussia


	36. Zuid Holland 4

(ok^^)

Uncle Prussia,

yea. right. there will be beer. there will be maple and there will be pancakes(and uncle Lux). you guys could stay over if you want to, aunt Bel (she hates it when I call her that) and uncle Lux'll probably stay the night, they expect to be so wasted at the end of the pancake fest that they won't be able to walk in a straight line for more then 5 cm. speaking of, dad asked you to bring some music, atzen or something.

yes it was unawesome of you... wait, did... did you just admit that you were unawesome! are you ok? you shure its ok for you to come to the fest later?*calls 112*

get well soon

ZH

(112 is the 911 in the netherlands, where you can call the police, firefighters and an ambulance. good info for people who're thinking of going there in the near future.)

**!#$%^&***

Z. H.,

… I have another niece?

Keep calling Belgium 'Aunt Bel'! Kesesese! Lux and Bel, huh? Kesesese!

Oh and I'll bring the music. Atzen is awesome enough to be the music we (I) hear.

… I said that? That's horrible! Austria was reading this and now he's taking my temperature. I'll go to the fest. I can't miss it.

~The VERY VERY VERY VERY Awesome Prussia


	37. Glasgow 1

Dear Prussia

Hi there remember me? Yeah thats right its Glasgow the one you left to pay for your drinks last time we went drinking in some random country..

Well i want it all back and if i dont get it back im going to batter you and if something happen that someone else has got to you before me then i can wait till you get better.

Sleep with one eye open tonight

Glasgow "Anna Kirkalnd"

P.S Edinburgh says hi

**!#$%^&***

Glasgow,

… No. I don't remember. Was I drunk?

That's… I'm not paying for something I don't remember! For all I khnow, you could be some unawesome person who wants to take my awesome money.

I'll let Lux sleep that way.

~Awesome Prussia


	38. Hawaii 4

Awesome Uncle Gil,

Really? Thanks! Uncle Roddy is really stuffy and boring anyway. All he ever does is play his piano. Guitars are so much more awesome. *no nod*

~Awesome Niece Hawaii

**!#$%^&***

Awesome Niece Hawaii,

My plane just landed. I'm going to Roddy right now. Then he'll _have _to come. Kesesese!

~The Awesome Prussia


	39. Canada 3

Gil,

Uh, okay. Sounds good. Do you want the plain or chocolate pancakes when I come?

~Canada

P.S. Austria refuses to come. . .

**!#$%^&***

Birdie,

Both.

And I just landed at Hawaii so I'll be dragging him to Pancake Fest.

~The Awesome Prussia


	40. Bermuda 2

Prussia,

I see how that is. So your single. Hahaha! I thought the awesome you would be dating, but you were never good at wanting to get married or anything.

-Maria Kirkland, Bermuda

**!#$%^&***

Bermuda,

Just because I'm not dating doesn't make me any less awesome. Maybe I'm waiting for someone. Ever think of that?

I don't want to get married. France says it's the end of my life.

~The Awesome Prussia


	41. Zuid Holland 5

Uncle Prussia

will do^^

they're actually pretty good, though I have no idea how you guys can live after producing something so .../afgrijselijk/ (translation:utterly un-effin-awesome) as TH.

you are staying over, right? I'm incharge of deviding the people among the rooms, as we have 4 bedrooms and 2 small dorm like things. any requests?(you're quite probably gonna have to share a room... as aunt Bel and Fries've already claimed the two one person rooms)

good to know you're being taken care of ^^

ZH

**!#$%^&***

Z. H.,

… They are pretty awesome. **(A/N: I have no idea who they are so if they are **_**not **_**pretty awesome just tell me. ^^')**

I guess so. So I have to share a room with someone? Who will be awesome enough to be showered by my awesomeness?

*rolls eyes*

Who is coming?

~The Awesome


	42. Armenia 2

Dear Mr Prussia,

Thank you very much for apologising. You are very - how do you say it? - awesome. Have you met my sister? Sorry if she is a bit wild, Poland calls her a bit of party-animal with a big heart. Anyway would you like to over and my cousins Russia, Ukraine or Belarus and Siberia.

Yours, Yana Armenia

**!#$%^&***

Armenia,

I know I'm awesome.

I have not met your sister. Poland doesn't like me, apparently. (? I wonder why… I'm AWESOME!)

Maybe… It depends.

~The Awesome


	43. Hawaii 5

Awesome Uncle Gil,

Awesome! (As quoted from the awesome you.) :)

Ooh, what are you gonna be for Halloween, Uncle Gil? I'm going to be a bird!

~Hawaii

**!#$%^&***

Awesome Niece Hawaii,

I'm going to be Germany! Kesesese! I'll order everyone around and kick his totally awesome brother out of the house! … Oh, that's me. No! I'll kick _him _out of the house! Kesesese!

Birds are very awesome. Especially Gilbird.

~Awesome


	44. Canada 4

Gil. . .

You are mentally insane. Just sayin'.

Also, can you pick up Hawaii? It would save me a lot of trouble. Kumakiki is hiding or something, so I have to go find him. . .

*Sigh* He only ever comes out when I feed him. . .

~Canada

**!#$%^&***

Birdie,

Awesomely, mentally insane.

Sure. Hawaii is pretty awesome, so yes.

Wasn't his name Kumajirō?

~Awesome


	45. Japan 1

Greetings Prussia-san,

How is everything going? I trust this letter thing of yours is turning out in your favor. I saw my sister write to you once of twice so i thought that i could give writing to you a shot.

Well my purpose for really writing to you is that i have developed 'feelings' toward another nation but… well let's just say that he is already in love with another nation so i don't know what i should do… if i got alittle advice then i would feel so much better.

With ramen,

Kiku Honda- Japan

**!#$%^&***

Japan,

What's up dude? Everything's awesome since you know, _I'm _awesome! Oh yeah! I remember your sis!

Oh! To who? To who, to who, to who?

~Awesome


	46. Republic of Ireland 2

Prussia,

Sorry it's been a while, and yes they have hit Dublin early October. It also seems y' and I have a bit in common I mean I call me twin brother North. Unfortunately the half baked ex pirate won't let him come home. It's a good thing that most of the protestors aren't too violent. I mean the last thing we need is more heads of leaders cut off.

Ireland

**!#$%^&***

Ireland,

I guess so. That's pretty unawesome.

Pirate? Oh! That British dude? Yeah… Does North Ireland like to be with him?

~Awesome


	47. Siberia 4

Big Bruder~

Yes. Mama's Russia. I really don't know how I did...

*sighs* How do you want me to pay you, bruder...?

With love, vodka and sunflowers

Antonia~

**!#$%^&***

Siberia,

Nor do I…

Nah. It was unawesome of your mother to take away the beer. I would be mad too, so it's free.

~Awesome


	48. Germany 3

Preußen,

-sigh-

Fine then.

But if you get so much as scratch on the bonnet, I'll hide all the beer in the house and not tell you were it is for an /entire week/.

It's a word, Gilbert. I don't expect you to know the meaning. ;;

R-Really? How strange...

Alles Liebe,

Germany.

P.S: Was it you who told France to go streaking through my front garden at three in the morning? I'm betting it was.

**!#$%^&***

West,

No~~~! Not my beer! … Fine. But you'll see there is not a- … Ah… West do you know how much money it is to take a car to the repair shop?

Yes really.

Yes I did.

~East


	49. Hawaii 6

Awesome Uncle Gil,

Really? I'm sure Germany will have a heart attack or panic attack before the night is over! Good luck with that, by the way.

And I'm not just being any bird, I'm being an Angry Bird, from that video game? Dad is obsessed with it, and I blame him for my discovering it too!

Hope to hear from you soon,

~Hawaii

**!#$%^&***

Hawaii,

Thanks! Kesesese!

Oh! I've heard of that before! I played it with America a couple days ago!

By the way, I'm suppose to pick you up. Birdie says I have to.

~Awesome


	50. Canada 5

Gil,

Haha, if you say so! :)

That's good, thanks.

And I dunno. . . Hm. . . Perhaps it was. . .

~Canada

**!#$%^&***

Birdie,

You are really forgetful.

Oh! What are you being for Halloween?

~Awesomeness


	51. Zuid Holland 6

Uncle Prussia

O.o you actually /like/ tokio hotel? (they are NOT pretty awesome, at least in my opinion they're not)

yes, here follows a list of people coming and the assigned sleeping places (Uncle Germany isn't coming, is he?)

NL-master bedroom

Bel-single guest room

Fries-the other single guest room that sortof became hers along the way

all male provinces of NL-guys dorm

" " minus Fries-girls dorm

Canada-unassighned

Prussia-unassighed

Austira-unassigned

Lux-unassigned

Hawai-unassigned

I hope I didn't forget anybody...

we still have

one double bed

theres place in dads bed (Canada's probably gonna get that)

theres one place in the dorms (I think hawaii might like that)

theres the couch two...

you takin' the (unawesome) couch or will you share a bed?

ZH

**!#$%^&***

Z. H.,

Eh… They're okay…

I'll share a bed _danke schön. _Last time I slept on a couch, I couldn't stand up!

And no. West is going to be with Italy that day.

~Awesomeness


	52. Siberia 5

Big Bruder~

It's a mystery...

Yeah, it was unawesome of Russia. Yay! Free bier! :3

With love, vodka, and sunflowers

Antonia

**!#$%^&***

Siberia,

_Ja…_

Don't tell Denmark. He'll be royally pissed. Kesesese! Get it? He's the _King_ of the Nordics and he'll be _royally _pissed! Kesesesese! I crack myself up!

~Awesomeness

**Like OMG! Sorry for the horrible pun… ^^'**


	53. Bizenghast 1

Hej Preussen~

My name is Bizenghast.I am a small micronation off the coast of Northern Ireland.I am also Northern Ireland's adopter can call me Bizen.

So,how are you?Sorry for the Danish.I was raised by Denmark for a I speak Bizenese is a mix of English,Irish Gaelic,and all the Nordic really for Im the counrty that invented it.

Anyway,Im nine years cousin and best friend is Sealand.I regognise him,blaw blaw blaw blaw.A bunch of other stuff about me that you don't care about~

Well FARVEL~ {danish for goodbye~}

With love,

Bizenghast

**!#$%^&***

Bizenghast,

The hell? You have a pretty weird name…

I'm awesome, thanks. And you?

Ah, don't worry. I'll use German once in a while so…

German is a mix of… German… You know, you are a weird micro nation. That's pretty awesome. Not as awesome as me, of course.

I have a friend (Luxembourg) who has a son! His name is Lux and he's seven years old.

Sealand is an annoying little thing. Totally not awesome enough to be in my showered by _my _awesomeness.

_Tschüβ._

Awesomeness


	54. Luxembourg 8

Dear Idiot,

You'd know that better than me.

Groussherzogtum Lëtzebuerg,

Gustave Nico Engels

**!#$%^&***

Dear Gust,

That wounds me!

I would what? I would not! You would since you're the one stalking him! I'm merely (and awesomely) telling you what I heard!

Oh and you either get the couch or you share a room at the Pancake Fest!

~Awesomeness who does not sleep with the prissy aristocrat


	55. Armenia 3

Dear Mr Prussia,

I thought you write to my sister. Georgia is my the sister, the one who asked you to come with her clubbing and the one who is a party animal. Otilia is not going to be very happy when she finds out. Why could forget about my sister!

From Yana Kopuli Armenia.

**!#$%^&***

Armenia,

Yes. I wrote to her, but I haven't written to her in a while.

I didn't forget her. I had just woken up. Luxembourg had hit me really hard on the head.

~Awesomeness (with a headache)


	56. Republic of Ireland 3

Prussia,

Actually all of brick brow's brothers hate him including North. But they're staying because they just need his money.

Ireland

**!#$%^&***

Ireland,

Old England isn't that bad. He's an awesome drinking buddy!

~Awesomeness


	57. Germany 4

Preußen,

Oh well I suppose it depends on how badly damaged the car is.

Why do you ask-

...

...

Gilbert. You crashed the car again, didn't you?

-cough-

-blush-

God dammit Gilbert! Don't do that again! He set the dogs off and I couldn't get them to shut up for three hours!

- Germany.

**!#$%^&***

West,

No. Maybe. Just tell me how much the average is!

Oh the dogs? How are they? I bet they miss their awesome _Onkel!_

~East


	58. Zuid Holland 7

dear uncle

*looks at you like you're crazy*

ok^^... *takes notes* everyone's been appointed a room, my work is done!

can you tell Austria and Hawaii that they need to bring or do something? like how I did the terrible work of deviding the people among the rooms (therefor I'm responsable for any cat/dog fights, do not abuse this) my bros and sises have the ingredients for a mountain of pancakes, you've got the music and aunt Bel and Canada have toppings (chocolate and maple, respectively)

good. wouldn't want him to spoil our *coughillegalcough* fun.

any... prefrences as to who you'll be sharing with? I might be able to shift things around again... if you want me to...

read ya soon

ZH

dear uncle

*looks at you like you're crazy*

ok^^... *takes notes* everyone's been appointed a room, my work is done!

can you tell Austria and Hawaii that they need to bring or do something? like how I did the terrible work of deviding the people among the rooms (therefor I'm responsable for any cat/dog fights, do not abuse this) my bros and sises have the ingredients for a mountain of pancakes, you've got the music and aunt Bel and Canada have toppings (chocolate and maple, respectively)

good. wouldn't want him to spoil our *coughillegalcough* fun.

any... prefrences as to who you'll be sharing with? I might be able to shift things around again... if you want me to...

read ya soon

ZH

**!#$%^&***

Z. H.,

Maybe I'll tell them. Maybe I won't. Ha. :P

You already set up the rooms! :P :P :P So unawesome!

~Awesome


	59. Luxembourg 9

Well, I'm most certainly not taking the couch.

The idea of me having to take the couch in my own brother's house!

Groussherzogtum Lëtzebuerg,

Gustave Nico Engels

**!#$%^&***

Gust,

'Course not. You're sharing a room with me. *looks around at room*

It's pretty clean. *throws shirt on a chair* I just made this room awesome. Kesesese!

~Awesome


	60. Georgia 4

Hiya Prussia!

Guess who - yep its me Georgia. Thank you for apologising to Arm, she has not stopped talking about for days. What did you say

anyway? What did you mean by you haven't met me? I thought you knew me and Arm were sisters? Maybe you thought we were cousins because of our personality. Never mind, Luxembourg came up to me and said that your a child molester

Lots of love Otilia

**!#$%^&***

Georgia,

I met you. And I don't know. I'm pretty awesome so how can she _not _talk about me?

I'm not a child molester!

~Awesome


	61. Hawaii 7

Uncle Gil,

No problem!

Really? That's cool! Dad is obsessed with many video games. . .

Oh, okay! I'll be ready when you get here, then!

~Hawaii

**!#$%^&***

Hawaii,

Kesesese! I got Austria to come with us! *triumphant smile*

Oh, you and Austria need to bring something. Like… something.

~Awesome


	62. Canada 6

Gil,

Yeah, and, apparently, rather invisible as well. But oh well. At least SOME people acknowledge me. . .

I haven't decided yet. Any ideas or suggestions?

~Canada

**!#$%^&***

Birdie,

Like the awesome me!

A ghost. You'd be a pretty awesome ghost.

~Awesome


	63. Bermuda 3

Prussia,

Seeing as you listen to France, I'm not surprised about you being single. Anyways, do you want to go drinking? I know a place that has really good beer- and yes, it's German beer.

-Maria Kirkland, Bermuda

**!#$%^&***

Bermuda,

Pfft. How unawesomely rude.

Can't go today. No matter how tempting German beer is. I'm at Pancake Fest right now.

~Awesomeness


	64. Germany 5

Preußen,

Well I would expect the cost to be a couple of hundred euros at the most.

They're fine - they're busy keeping France off of my land so they are getting their exercise at least.

Mmm, I'm sure they do.

- Germany.

P.S: Bring a couple of beers home with you when you get back. Goodness knows I need them...

**!#$%^&***

West,

Hey, Germany… You know how Ita is rich and all… Could you get him to pay for the car that the pedestrian broke (crashed)?

Ah… Awesome! Kesesese!

I'll bring some beer for my awesome brother and my awesome self.

~Awesomeness


	65. Bizenghast 2

Preussen,

My name is NOT just...long.

Im good.I have a visiting Norway and um...Onkle Denmark is all of Papa's .

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA~~Oh,Denmark just tried to do a back flip on Norge's trampoline and he fell off!Oh man,thats priceless.

I am awesome,aren't I?~ Sealand:THANKS ALOT PRUSSIA! YOU GAVE HER AN EGO BOOST!SHE DIDNT NEED ONE YOU KNOW! Back to Bizen: HEY DONT TAKE MY PAPER WHEN I GET UP TO GET A CUP OF TEA! SEALAND: I CAN DO WHAT I WANT,DESU YO! -rips in paper-

Its Bizen againStupid baka Sealand...Oh really? I haven't met Lux he allowed to go to meetings?Papa wont let me go yet.I think its because hes not allowed to go just hitch a ride with Onkle Sweden and Finland next time.

Sealand is abit annoying. Sealand:AM NOT,DESU YO~Bizen:YES YOU ARE!

Sealand:AM NOT. Bizen:ARE TOO! Sealand:Hey you wanna go on the trampoline? Bizen:SURE!

Gotta gooe~ FARVEL PREUSSEN~

With love,

Bizen~

**!#$%^&***

Bizen,

Haha!

Eh… You're okay… Not as awesome as me, of course…

Sealand, you're are really unawesome. I don't know _how _many times I have to tell you that _I'M OLDER THAN YOU _and therefore, _YOU ARE NOT A SENIOR COMPARED TO ME!_

Have fun with him. Kesesese!

~Awesomeness


	66. Republic of Ireland 4

Prussia,

Oh he's far worse than y' can ever imagine. He treated me like shite for over 750 years. He forbade me to speak Gaelic, he called me race savages, he had all of Europe practically discriminate me, in the famine of the 1800s he only stole me food forcing me and me people to move away, Oliver cromwell thought of Irish catholics as sinful savages and killed more than half a million irish folk, whenever he got the chance he'd put many women children and elderly into a church and burn it down slowly killing everyone in there, and that's not even half of how bad he was. Besides, I bet I would make a better drinking buddy than that half baked ex pirate. I mean I can hold me drinking down better than he can and Guinness is better than any of that English slime they call a drink.

Ireland

**!#$%^&***

Ireland,

… Well… Sucks for you.

Prussia


	67. Bermuda 4

Prussia,

...Pancake Fest? What the hell is that? And are pancakes any good? I've only had them once, and England cooked them, so I don't really enjoy them now. Maybe some other time.

-Maria Kirkland, Bermuda

**!#$%^&***

Bermuda,

YOU'VE NEVER HAD PANCAKES! THAT'S MESSED UP! 

Prussia


	68. Siberia 6

Big Bruder~

Da...

You got the bier from Danmark?

With love, vodkA AND SUNFLOWERS

Antonia

**!#$%^&***

Siberia,

No. Denmark tries to get beer from me, but I don't give, 'cuz ya know, it's MINE.

Prussia


	69. Belgium 1

Dear Prussia,

Hallo! It's Belgium here! I was just wondering, when was the last time we went to the bar? :T We need to go again! It's so boring with only your bruder and England...

BTW I hear you're messing with my bruder. :( *cracks knuckles*

Be careful.

With Love and Waffles,

Belgium!

((NOT INCLUDED: do you like PruBel too? I personally love that pairing, but there's no love... ;A; AND IT'S HISTORICALLY ACCURATE BAHAHA))

**!#$%^&***

Belgium,

Ah… I don't know. Isn't West so~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ boring?

Um… I'm not messing with the Netherlands…

The Awesome


	70. Hawaii 8

Uncle Gil,

How the heck did you manage to get Austria to tag along? !

And. . . what kind of something?

~Hawaii

**!#$%^&***

Hawaii,

Kesesese! I have my ways!

Awesome Prussia


	71. Canada 7

Gil,

*Laugh* Yeah, of course!

A ghost, eh? I guess that would work, seeing has others believe I'm invisible/transparent. . .

~Canada

**!#$%^&***

Canada,

You're not invisible when you hang with the awesome!

Prussia (the Awesome)


	72. Bizenghast 3

Oh Mighty Lord of Awesome -sarcastic tone-

Its me on Bizen's PC right no- OH GOD SHES COMING IN!

SEALAND,GET AWAY FROM MY COMPUTER! AAAAH! HELP ME PRUSSIA! SHES CRAAAZY! OW! HEY! DONT PULL ON MY HAAAAIIR!

Ok,now that Sealand is out of my room~ Sealand in the background:NORTH,BIZEN PULLED MY HAIR! -screams at him- THEN STAY OUT OF MY ROOM!

Hej Preussen~ So it turns out that Iceland just HAPPENED to have his camcorder out when Denny had his little "accident." I have sent you a copy of the is enclosed in this ~~

So anyway~ Papa North downloaded this really cool program onto my talk into a microphone and it types for you! How cool is that? Unfortunately,the program doesn't work so well on my computer so I can't get rid of anything that was already typed! -curses in nordic-

Well,Im off to go continue MAIMING my dear,dear ~~

With love...and irritation,

Bizenghast~

**!#$%^&***

I am the MIGHTY LORD OF AWESOME!

_Oh mein Gott! _That was hilarious! Kesesese! I'm going to go make fun of Denmark now!

The Mighty Lord of Awesome


	73. Austria 1

Prussia,

I can't believe you've dragged me on yet another escapade that is sure to end horribly. It would be fine if it were just Canada and Hawaii, (they actually have /manners/), but you and Luxembourg will surely find a way to turn this into a disaster, just like you always do. I appreciate neither you kidnapping me in the dead of night to throw me on a plane while I was still in my pajamas, nor making me pay for the trip. Don't you know how expensive plane rides are? I suppose I should be used to this, but somehow you continue to surprise me. Truly you have no shame. And I sincerely cannot understand why you continue to badger me, when you take every opportunity to tell me how unawesome I am when I correct your behavior (which you insist on calling 'bitching and moaning')

Since we are already here, though, I suppose there's no turning back now, and certainly Canada is pleasant company. It would be very rude of me to leave without at least eating some pancakes (and I am not rude, unlike certain people who shall remain unnamed). In that vein, please find out what we are supposed to bring and inform me post haste. I assume toppings? Are cherries sufficient? Sprinkles? I admit I do enjoy sprinkles...But /do/ tell me, Prussia, I will be most upset with you if you don't have an answer for me after all this trouble. Some people like to follow proper decorum, even if you don't.

Also, please tell Luxembourg to stop stalking me. I really don't understand why he's suddenly started this. Obviously he's been associating with you to closely. He's picking up your bad habits. I really don't want to pay for a lock-smith to change the locks on my house again.

~ Truly Yours, Austria.

(P.S. If you step another toe out of line on this trip, I'm telling your brother.)

**!#$%^&***

Roddy,

Truly mine? Really? Kesesese!

You had to come. It was mandatory. Besides, it wouldn't have been the same without you. Kesesese! And you had to pay 'cuz I crashed West's car and I have to pay for it.

Luxembourg's is stalking you? That's… Not awesome. I mean, totally awesome! Sucks for you. Kesesese…

I already… Never mind. West doesn't need to know anything.

The Mighty Lord of Awesome


	74. Armenia 4

Dear Mr Prussia,

Why did you throw up on my scrapbook *tear stain* after trying some of my homecooked fish pie? I'm I really that bad at cooking *tear stain* Georgia says you did by accident after seeing her half naked. But I'm sure it probably my fish pie *tear stain* . Now I want to cry more for making you be sick *loads of tear stains*.

Love Yana Armenia.

**!#$%^&***

Armenia,

No. It was definitely Georgia. Don't worry.

The Mighty Lord of Awesome


	75. Japan 2

Prussia-san,

Things have been going well for my country, with all the help from the other nations and such.

The one I like? Well... ／／／／ I don't know if I should tell you. For all you know France could be rumaging through your personal items and I don`t think I would like this information to get out. So for right now I think its best for me to not let you know right now. Gomen. But feel free to geuss! I may just narrow it down for you.

With manga,

Kiku Honda – Japan

**!#$%^&***

Dude,

That's great! It must've been so unawesome, the earthquake!

… Is it America?

And if you don't tell me who, then how will I be able to help you?

With Awesomeness,

Prussia


	76. Hawaii 9

Uncle Gil,

. . . That's not very reassuring . . .

~Hawaii

**!#$%^&***

Hawaii,

What are you talking about? I'm always reassuring!

~Mighty Lord of Awesome *thanks Sealand… I love this title!*


	77. Canada 8

Gil,

I suppose you're right. :)

~Canada

**!#$%^&***

Canada,

Of course. The Awesome is always right!

~Mighty Lord of Awesome


	78. Bermuda 5

Prussia,

Would you eat pancakes if England was your father? Think about it.

-Maria Kirkland, Bermuda

**!#$%^&***

Bermuda,

True… Well, when we get back from Pancake Fest you are going to come with the Awesome to Birdie's house.

Mighty Lord of Awesome


	79. Zuid Holland 8

(to bel+austira, Get Your Asses over to the Fest .net/topic/99605/51291336/1/#51658944)

dear uncle Prussia

can you tell Austria that if he brings sprinkles I will not only make him eat all of them but also bring him into Bel's room in the middle of the night?

also, do you have any complaints about sharing with Luxembourg? because I (we) honestly doubt it.

yours awesomely

Sofie de Jong

ZH

**!#$%^&***

Sofie,

I didn't tell him what to bring though… Kesesese~!

I guess I don't. The awesome me never complains!

Mighty Lord of Awesome


	80. Siberia 7

Big Bruder~

I... think I understand...

Moscow: Hi Prussia! :D

With love, vodka and sunflowers

Antonia

**!#$%^&***

Siberia,

Do you really?

_Hallo _Moscow!

Mighty Lord of Awesome


	81. Austria 2

Prussia,

'Truly yours' is merely an expression. If I were you, I wouldn't read too much into it. But then if I were you, you would be much better behaved, so I suppose you'll do what you like. And I do appreciate that you want to spend time with me, but I had very expensive tickets to see my favorite conductor guest-appearing with the Vienna Philharmonic Orchestra this weekend. I expect compensation in the form of replacement tickets for his next performance.

Also, you never told me what to bring, this really displeases me, Gilbert. I specifically asked for this information. Are you trying to make me look rude in front of our hosts? What will I say when I show up to the festival empty-handed? I suppose I will fall back on my initial thought, which was to bring sprinkles. The rainbow ones that look like confetti. Those are fun, yes? I also brought Rum-Syrup, but I'm not certain if I should let you have any. I think one car destroyed is enough for this trip, and I know how you are when you find something alcoholic. You don't have the sense to stop until you're smashed, at which point all sense escapes you entirely and you're prone to hazardous pranks. But if you promise to behave, I suppose I may let you have some.

I do have a question, where is that yellow bird that I always see on your shoulder? I haven't seen it lately.

~ Austria

**!#$%^&***

Roddy,

The Vienna _what? _

Oops. Sorry! But you already brought the sprinkles so… Kesesesese!

Ooh! Give to the awesome me the rum-syrup!

Gilbird? I… Don't know…

Gilbird: *chirp*

There he is! The awesomest bird in the world!

Mighty Lord of Awesome


	82. Bizenghast 4

Dear Prussia~

Yeah,Norway won't get off of Denny's back about it. I have uploaded it onto Youtube. 2500 hits already. Mostly by Norway.

XD

Bizen~

**!#$%^&***

Bizenghast,

LOL! I just watched it and that was awesome! Not as awesome as me, but you already knew that!

~Mighty Lord of Awesome


	83. Japan 3

Well I get your point on not being able to give me advice with out knowing who I like, really I do! It's just... well... I don't know. Anywho! I should end this letter quickly, Feli-chan is coming over soon. I'll have to prepare for his arrivel.

with pocky

Kiku Honda - Japan

P.S. Well you'll just have to wait to find that out now won't you?

**!#$%^&***

Japan,

Is it China? America? Or is it Ita?

Mighty Lord of Awesome


	84. Belgium 2

Prussia,

har har. yes, i love Lud to death but he's rrrreeeeeaaaaallllyyyyy boring...

...sober, anyways. ;3

PFFFT. I CAN SO SEE YOU WITH NETHERLANDS.

I meant Luxembourg, dummkopf XD

Koninrijk België

((sorry this is from my wii :P))

**!#$%^&***

Belgium,

I agree.

Are you sober? Or drunk?

Luxembourg? Um… No…

Mighty Lord of Awesome

**!#$%^&***

**No worries!**


	85. Georgia 5

Hiya Prus,

Georgia here, bringing you all the latest gossip from Eastern Europe. Anyhow sorry for showing up half naked. I just thought it was Azerbaijan or Tajik coming over. Arm is still kind of tramuatised about what happened, she's locked herself in her room saying it's all her fault because of her cooking skills. Bought her a new scrap book. I think Arm is in love. But the person is you!

Lots of love Otilia Georgia

**!#$%^&***

Georgia,

Tell her that it was your entire fault.

~The Mighty Lord of Awesome


	86. Hawaii 10

Uncle Gil,

. . . Still not reassured over here. *nod nod*

~Hawaii

**!#$%^&***

Hawaii,

Whadayamean? You should be very reassured!

~Awesomeness


	87. Canada 9

'Oh Might Lord of Awesome',

Sure, Gil, sure. You're absolutely correct. *sarcastic*

~Canada

**!#$%^&***

Birdie,

I am. *murmurs: why is he being sarcastic?*

~Awesomeness


	88. Missouri 1

Dear Mr. Prussia~

Hello, how are you doing~ Missouri here~. The U.S. of A's 24th claimed "awesome" daughter =3.

How do you know what awesome means~? Aren't you from like, the time of Holy Rome~? And also~ why are you the most awesome~? Because I regret to say that you take second place~ My Dad is the most awesome~ ^ ^

... Wow. That's a lot of awesome~

And do you secretly love Mr. Austria~?

With a Smile~

Misty

((A/N: In case you haven't guessed, I am a PruAus fan... THERE IS TOO MUCH PRUCAN IN THE WORLD DAMN IT!))

**!#$%^&***

Missouri,

Not as awesome as me.

I know what awesome me because I _am _awesome. Your dad can go f*ck himself because _everyone _knows I'm most awesome. Ask Luxembourg is you won't believe me.

Because I am awesome.

Of course not. That prissy aristocrat is just one of my friends.

~Awesomeness *wa~~~~~~~~~~y awesomer than America*

**!#$%^&***

**I am a PruLux fan… Though I don't hate PruCan or PruAus. They're both really good… But I like PruLux the best!^^**


	89. Gervana 1

PRUSSIA SAMA

It's your number one awesome fan Gervana though don't come close to you in awesomeness I obviously come second place for admiring you so much! I want to hang out with you sometime though I'm sure you prefer to be alone but I do too, and it will probably be hard to make a time that will make us both satisfied

Love from your #1 fan

Gervana/Yashana Jones

P.S: If we hang out I'll make sure to invite Ita if you'll allow Roma to come.

**!#$%^&***

Gervana,

What's up? Nice to know people acknowledge my awesomeness! I mean, who doesn't? *obviously Missouri and America*

Sure. I don't mind hanging with you!

~Awesomeness


	90. Belgium 3

Prussia,

Isweartodrunk, i'm not god!

Okay, maybe I had a few too many bottles of vodka with Ivan... *the rest is soaked in a clear liquid smelling of vodka and the letters smells of chocolate*

Belgium!

**!#$%^&***

Belgium,

Uh-huh… Sure… I know you're not God, Belgium. You're too weird to be God.

What did you do with Ivan afterwards?

Awesome


	91. Bermuda 6

Prussia,

Why would you call Canada Birdie? And yes, I'll come because I want to eat something that's actually good.

-Maria Kirkland, Bermuda

**!#$%^&***

Bermuda,

Um… I don't know.

Good.

~Awesomeness


	92. Siberia 1 and Latvia 1

Hallo Mr Prussia!~^-^

How is Mr Lux doing? How is Little Gust doing? How are Mr Germany & Mr Italy doing? Oh, & how are you?

Big brother said it would be polite to send you a letter since you were so kind to us while we were visiting & don't mind taking me out every now & then. Mr Latvia always told me to be careful of "five meters" whenever you came to get me, & I'm still not quite sure what he means. Is it a type of German drink?

Please give my best regards to Mr Lux & Little Gust! & Mr Germany & Mr Italy! Oh, & Mr Canada b/c I know you talk to him & Mr Japan if you happen to see him! & also Ms Hung-

*different writing* M-Mr Prussia? I-it's L-Latvia. Miss S-Siberia needed to calm down b/c she is qu-quite proud of her ability to be able to list all of the n-nations & tends to over-exert herself. *tiny writing* She is so cute...*^-^*"

~Latvia(& M-Miss Siberia!)

**!#$%^&***

Siberia,

Good. Good. Good and good. And AWESOME!

Oh! My five meters are so awesome! Luxembourg wants to ride them so bad! No… MY five meters are _not _a type of German beer…

Will do. To all of them.

Latvia,

What's up little emo dude? It's fine! Wow! You lo~~~~~ve Siberia!

~Awesomeness


	93. France 1

Bonjour Prussia!

It is moi, France! I heard you are sharing a room with petite Luxembourg. What do you plan to do with him? Ahonhonhonhon~!

With roses,

France

**!#$%^&***

France,

Y—YOU PERV!

~Awesomeness


	94. Siberia 8

Big Bruder~

No... Really I don't...

Moscow: How's Gilbird?

With love, vodka and sunflowers

Antonia

**#$%^&***

Antonia,

Then never mind…

He's awesome, of course!

~Awesomeness

**!#$%^&***

**Two Siberias… I hope you don't mind…**


	95. Japan 4

Prussia,

Fine! I'll tell you. Just don't tell a soul alright? If he finds out I'm doomed. It's my brother, China. But please do not tell him I'm almost certain he likes Russia despite what he tells everyone. So keep this to yourself. Please and Thank you.

With Hello Kitty dolls,

Kiku Honda - Japan

P.S. Italy told me to tell you, and i quote: "Ve~ when you write to Prussia again tell him I said 'Hi oh Lord of Awesome. Ve~'.

**!#$%^&***

Japan,

_OH MEIN GOTT OH MEIN GOTT OH MEIN GOTT OH MEIN GOTT OH MEIN GOTT OH MEIN GOTT! _THAT'S SO INCEST! *and kinda cute…*

I won't tell!

Helllo Ita!

Oh, Siberia says 'hello'!

With awesomeness,

Prussia


	96. Bizenghast 5

PRUSSIA. DUDE HELP ME! DENMARK JUST FOUND OUT I POSTED THE VIDEO AND HE TRYING TO BREAK INTO MY ROOM! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP! D8

About to be brutally murdered!Bizen

**!#$%^&***

Bizenghast,

Kesesesesesesese! I'm going to get Hungary to post a camera in your room so _I _can post the video on youtube! Kesesese!

The God of Awesomeness


	97. Zuid Holland 9

Uncle Pru

...he brought sprinkles... *cusses wildly in dutch, most of which display a clear vision of either austria as a neitherreigion(m/f) or as many terrible illnesses she can think of* ok, he is soooo gonna feel our wrath! hey, do you know if Hungary's still buying those tapes of anybody f*in austria?

knew you wouldn't...*evil snicker*

oh no? didn't you complain about Uncle Germany hiding all the beer not to long ago? or about the time hungary hit your head so verrrrry hard gilbird (*spontaniously pets gilbird*) couldn't sit on your head? or just about hungary in genera?

can I use awesome to describe the pancakes?

sofie de jong

ZH

**!#$%^***

Zuid Holland,

Don't blame the prissy aristocrat! I never told him what to bring!

And no.

…

That stuff are different!

Sure cuz they are!

The God of Awesome


	98. Germany 6

Preußen,

Hah, considering they way his economy is going I-

Hey! You did crash the car!

...

-sigh-

Thank you. But could you please stop saying awesome?

It's rather annoying...

- Germany.

**!#$%^***

_Bruder,_

Heh…

_Es tut mir leid, Ludwig… _

But I _am _awesome!

Lord of Awesome


	99. ShunKazumis Girl 1

Dear Prussia,

It's really awesome, meeting you. ^^ Do you wish that Germany's more like you in any way? If so, then tell me how you're gonna do that.

From,

ShunKazamis-Girl

P.S. Please don't invade my vital regions... I'm too scared. ^~^

**!#$%^&***

ShunKazamis-Girl,

It's awesome because _I'm _awesome! _Nein! _If Germany was like me then I wouldn't be the awesomest!

The Lord of Awesome


	100. The Kingdom of Silla 1  100th Chapter!

Dear Prussia,

... Where to begin? Where did Germania go wrong with you? He doesn't understand either.

Also, why is it that you remind me of my own brother? I swear, the only difference is that he's an avid fisherman with a dislike of Western ideas. Although... that didn't stop him from stealing Russia's vodka once.

Whatever you do, don't let Yong-soo become part of the Bad Touch Trio. I have enough headaches as it is dealing with him.

I also have a tip for you. Do NOT push the Asian countries buttons, especially mine. Spain knows all too well what I mean.

I wish you well, in a way...

Sincerely,

The Kingdom of Silla

**!#$%^&***

Kingdom of Silla,

_Vater _didn't go wrong anywhere. He made a perfect, awesome son!

Well, is your brother awesome? I thought not, therefore, he and I have _nothing _in common.

Maybe I should… Kesesesese!

I'll just send… Someone to push your buttons then. Kesesese!

~The Awesomeness


	101. Siberia 2 and Latvia 2

Mr Prussia~

I'm happy to hear that you are all doing well!

& Mr Lux wants to ride your 5 meters? 5 meters of what?

Thank you so very much! ^-^

~Siberia

...

Prussia~

I'm emo? Since when? & wh-where would y-you e-ever get th-that idea?

~Latvia

PS: D-don't ever br-bring your 5 meters a-around Siberia! Or else I'll...I'll...well I'll think of something!

((Poor Siberia, so innocent. Poor Latvia, so in denial...Holy Roman Empire, there's TWO Siberias! If I'd known I wouldn't of wrote...please forgive me! D: ))

**!#$%^&***

Siberia,

Kesesese! I don't want little emo kid to get hurt so I'm not going to tell you what my 5 meters is. I'll just show you. Kesesese!

~Awesomeness

Latvia,

Since always. From the internet.

~Awesomeness

P. S. Kesesese!

(( It's okay! I don't mind and nor does she. You guys are now triplets. You, her and Alexander! ))


	102. Hawaii 11

Uncle Gil,

Well, Uncle Roddy thinks I'm being corrupted, Daddy says that you're creepy (though he's very mean and I ignored that statement), and Uncle Luddy just kind of agrees with Uncle Roddy, methinksh.

. . . But I still think you're awesome! :)

~Hawaii

**!#$%^&***

Hawaii,

You're not. And you're dad is creepy. And West agrees with everything the priss says.

And you should _know _I'm awesome!

~Awesomeness


	103. Canada 10

Gil,

Okay then.

Anyway, how are things with you? What did you do today?

~Canada

**!#$%^&***

Birdie,

I HAD PANCAKES! OF COURSE, WE _ARE _AT THE PANCAKE FEST~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Awesomeness


	104. Siberia 9

Ore-sama~

Ok. ^.^

I have another twin...? Triplets...? Good Gott. Mama has been working hard. He needs to tell me these things.

With love, vodka and sunflowers

Antonia

A/N: *shrugs*

**!#$%^&***

Siberia,

With who~~~?

~Awesome


	105. Germany 7

Preußen,

...

Ich akzeptiere deine entschuldigung...

Sure, whatever you say Gilbert...

So anyways - have you been keeping well? I haven't seen you in a while.

- Germany.

**!#$%^&***

West,

'Course you do!

I am.

I have been sleeping at this hotel where the manager hates me (I wonder why…?)! And you?

~_Preußen_


	106. Zuid Holland 10

(almost at post 100, though the 100 reviews mark has allready been passed^^)

Uncle Pruisen

...then I'll blame you. *Continues with plan AB anyway*

to bad...

what? its not like you're very good at hiding it. I mean, I think the entire family(minus uncle Lux, he can be so dense at times) knows. why else would you sneak into his bed in the middle of the night.

btw, can you ask France if he wants any of the tapes?

sure they are

I know, right^^ *drool stain* mmmm bacon pancakes with stroop... or cheese... or bacon and cheese... or powderd sugar... or...

*to lost in her own world of pancakes to think up an awesome greeting*

Sof de Jong

ZH

**!#$%^&***

ZH,

…

Because I'm cold!

Of course not! The perv will post them online!

Yum~~~!

~Awesome


	107. Japan 5

Prussia,

Yes I know fully well it's insest. Thats why he cannot find out! Ill tell Italia-kun you said hi. and tell sibera i said hi.

so how can you help me with my brother?

with lolita dresses,

Kiku Honda – Japan

**!#$%^&***

Japan,

Of course~~~~! Kesesese!

~Awesome


	108. Belgium 4

Dear Prussia,

I'm not weird!

...am i...?

anyways, I don't remember what i did afterwards... but Belarus seems to especially hate me now, and Ivan and I have been inseperable...

maybe i should go get a pregnency test... oops.

Belgium!

**!#$%^&***

Bels,

Yes, you are.

I thought you were with Austria…

~Awesome


	109. ShunKazamis Girl 2

Dear Prussia,

Uh... right... ^^"""" if Germany's like that, the natural order would probably be destroyed.. you know what I mean? And I'm just wondering, if you kept sleeping in Luxembourg's bed and doing other random stuff near that country (no, I wasn't stalking you; I heard from other people), does that mean... *gulp* you have feelings for that dude? Just wondering.

From,

ShunKazamis-Girl

P.S. Why does your eyes always look red? Are you born like this? I think you should try out contacts and see what happens.

**!#$%^&***

ShunKazamis-Girl,

? Okay…? Of course not. I just get cold so I get into his bed! Geez, what is it with people and the PruLux thing…? *blushing*

My eyes are naturally red. It means I'm an albino. And no, contacts are unawesome, hurt my eyes, and are expensive. I need my money for German beer.

~Awesome


	110. Bizenghast 6

Im going to stab you in the gut, pull out your intestines and choke you with them. Im going to be laughing the entire time.

Bizenghast~

**!#$%^&***

Bizenghast,

You can't do that! That's like killing God or something!

~Awesome


	111. Gervana 2

Prussia Sama

Really I'm so happy I can't wait to see you!

Love

Gervana

**!#$%^&***

Gervana,

Of _course _you can't wait. I'm totally awesome!

~Prussia the Awesome


	112. EVERYONE MUST FREAKIN' READ THIS!

**ALL RIGHT! I KNOW THAT I HAVE NOT BEEN UPDATING, BUT I AM GROUNDED. AND YES, I HAVE BEEN GROUDNED FOR HOWEVER LONG I HAVE BEEN GONE. BUT I HAVE A FRIEND (HER NAME IS MIR) WHO WILL BE UPDATING IN MY PLACE. PLEASE BE KIND TO HER AND TELL HER IF THE CHARACTERS ARE OOC. **

**IF SHE DOES ANNOY YOU OR YOU WISH FOR ME TO ANSWER CERTAIN LETTERS, EMAIL ME AT:**

** m. tonio ymail . com**

**JUST WITHOUT THE SPACES, DUH~~~~! OH, AND TELL ME WHICH COUNTRY YOU ARE. ^^ **

**OH AND FOR YOU PERVERTS OUT THERE WHO THINK 'OMG! THIS HOMO DUDE JUST POSTED HIS EMAIL! YAYAYAYAY!' THIS IS NOT MY _REAL _EMAIL! I'M NOT AN IDIOT! THEREFORE, YOU WILL NOT FIND _ANY _REAL INFO ABOUT ME EXCEPT MY NAME. :P**

**NOW TO MY LOVELY REVIEWERS:**

**I REALLY HOPE TO BE BACK SOON! I'LL MISS YOU ALL~~~~ T.T**

**~ANTONIO**


	113. Bermuda 7

When do you want me to come over? I'm free anytime.

-Maria Kirkland, Bermuda

**!#$%^&***

So am I. I don't care either.

Awesomeness


	114. Michigan 1

Hey pussia, im michigan of america daughters. hey have you ever slept with austria or any eupeaon country?my dad saiid england made you his bitch...also why is hungary saying dad and england are sleeping together? they fight to much...also i have a gilbird hes cute ^^

**!#$%^&***

Hello,

Welcome to my not-as-awesome-as-myself letters!

Yes, I have slept with a couple… And I invaded Austria's vital regions. *very proud*

Are they really? Hmmm… Kesesese! The reason they fight a lot is because they have tons and tons of sexual tension.

You do? Well, he's obviously not as awesome as Gilbird. ^^

~Prussia


	115. Hawaii 12

Uncle Gil,

Well, of course you're awesome, Uncle Gil! Which is why I ignored Daddy, Uncle Roddy, and Uncle Luddy. They have no clue what they're talking about. :)

Anyway, what's new with you?

~Hawaii

**!#$%^&***

Hawaii,

I am. Good girl. *kiss*

Nothing much. South Korea showed me this band of his called AA and it's pretty awesome (not as awesome as me though). He also showed me a couple other ones like U-KISS and Infinite and they're pretty cool, but besides looking up to see what these people are saying (they're singing in Korean), nothing. And you?

~Prussia


	116. Canada 11

Gil,

Yeah, I figured out that much, considering I was there, too, though I don't think anyone but you or Hawaii noticed me . . . *shrug* Oh well, I'm used to it.

~Canada

**!#$%^&***

Birdie,

Poor you~ Well, Hawaii and I notice your awesomeness (even though it's not as large as mine).

~Prussia


	117. Siberia 3 and Latvia 3

Mr Prussia~

Okay! I can't wait til you visit again! ^-^

Oh! & this time I also sent some vodka w/ this letter b/c I know how much you love drinking. Please enjoy it & share it w/ Mr Lux & little Gust!

~Siberia

...

Prussia~

I-if it was on the internet th-then Estonia m-must've put it on there! We've b-been arguing a lot lately, ever since I've been hanging out w/ Siberia more. Grrr...I-I'm gonna...gonna...I-I've got it! *calls* S-Siberia! I have a favour to ask...

~Latvia

PS: & y-you better remember wh-what I said! You c-come anywhere near h-her w/ your f-5 meters I'll...I'll...I'll t-tell M-Mr Russia!

((Yay! One big happy family! :D))

**!#$%^&***

Siberia.

It is pretty awesome when I visit.

Thank you, though I don't think Gustave should be drinking yet… ^_^'

~Prussia

Latvia,

Really? Why? *gossip~*

Ooh~ I'm so~~~ scared~~~! :p

~Prussia


	118. Siberia 10

Awesome~

I dun know...

With wuv, vodka, sunflowers,

Antonia

**!#$%^&***

Siberia,

Your drunk…

Prussia


	119. Belgium 5

Dear Prussia,

me? with AUSTRIA? Ewwww! So weird!

No, i'm not with him. And i'm not pregnant either! xD so yeah.

How's Life?

-Belgium-

**!#$%^&***

Belgium,

*shrugs* Rumors then.

Really? … I better tell Antonio to call off the wedding. You know how he gets…

Boring. South Korea showed me some of his music bands and their pretty good (but not as good as German bands). My favorite is Big Bang, but I also like AA and U-KISS and Infinite etc….

You?

~The Awesome


	120. ShunKazamis Girl 3

Dear Prussia- uh, *ahem* I mean AWESOME PRUSSIA,

Wow.. they're naturally red? Won't anyone notice them and accuses you as a vampire like from Twilight or something? What would you do if that happens? By the way, I made up this song! It goes like this:

Prussia and Luxe-mbourg sittin' in a tree,

K-I-S-S-I-N-G! XDDD

First comes love, then comes marriage,

THEN COMES PRUSSIA WITH THE AWESOME CARRIAGE (with the awesome baby)!

I totally think you two look so cute~! ^.^

From,

ShunKazamis-Girl

**!#$%^&***

ShunKazamis-Girl,

Yes. They're real. I _am _albino.

…

I think _he _looks cute and _I _look _handsome. _AND WE'RE NOT TOGETHER! at least I don't think we are…

~The Awesome


	121. Zuid Holland 11

Oom Pruisen (uncle prussia)

I love how you didn't deny the fact that you like him^^ *pokes cheek*

hmm... I'll just give him the previews, he can post them online and get us some damn buisness!

I knooooowwwwwww^^

can you send china a link for me?- http :/ /www. youtube .com/ watch?v=iIijBLnIKDI&feature=fvwrel -its hi-ha-larious!

cwyltr

SdJ~ Zuid Holland

**!#$%^&***

Zuid Holland,

… You know what…

NO!

_Ja… _

Ha ha! :D Sure!

~Awesomeness


	122. Malaysia 1

Dear Prussia,

Hey there, Mr. Awesome. The name's Malaysia, a country out in Southeast Asia. I may be small, but at least I'm a country. Got a question to ask you now. How did you manage to stick around after all these years? I mean, I'm a pretty young country. I only got my independence from that eyebrowed tea sucking bastard England about over half a century ago. And can you tell me the best way to pull a prank or piss off England? Hm, why? Cos' I feel like it.

Yours sincerely,

Malaysia

**!#$%^&***

Malaysia,

I lasted a long time because I'm awesome. The only reason I'm not a country anymore is because the Earth couldn't take anymore of my awesomeness.

Go to England's house at night. He and America should be doing some naughty stuff. Film them and then give the tape to France. ^^ That should do the trick.

~Awesomeness


	123. Japan 6

Mr. Prussia,

Saying you can help me isn't really helping me I need advice on how to claim my brother as my own and get that baka Russia out of the picture. Thank you.

With Vocaloids,

Kiku Honda – Japan

**!#$%^&***

Japan,

Maybe you should get into those cosplay costumes you have. Or dress like a girl to one of the World Meetings. I vote for the second one, by the way. Russia can't fit in a girl's outfit so…

~Awesomeness


	124. Kingdom of Silla 2

Dear Prussia,

... Right. Hang on while I try to stop laughing.

Define your version of awesome. Then we'll talk.

뭐! 당신은 바보인가요! No, you won't. Do you really want an angry China? Or me for that matter?

You do realize when I was young, I was well known for my pirates? So, if you're the reason why France is here molesting me... you're the one who's paying the bills. Oh, and I also have Hora, my pet tigress. Lately she's been quite blood thirsty...

행운을 빌어요 살아.

(A/N: Do not use Google Translate, it sucks.)

Kingdom of Silla

**!#$%^&***

Silla,

… :/

MY DEFINITION FOR AWESOME IS ME!

So was I. I'm not. I don't think so… ?

H—hello Hora…

~Awesomeness


	125. Gervana 3

Prussia Sama

Gosh I love you so much! Of course not in any other way other than I admire you to heLLLLL XD You're the best!

Gervana

**!#$%^&***

Gervana,

I knoe I'm the best. You're pretty awesome yourself. ^^ You _did _call me awesome so… ^^

~Prussia


	126. Czech 1

Hey,

hows it going Prussia? I hope good. If not then blame America. Anywho, I'm bored so thought to write to you. Oh, and don't worry about my older brother Austria, he won't know a thing about my sending you letters. *grumbles* If he did, then I would be screwed.

Anyway see you,

Czech

**!#$%^&***

Czech,

Yo,

Not'n much. You?

That priss (Austria)… I _love _annoying him! :)

~Prussia


	127. Siberia 4 and Latvia 4

Prussia~

*laugh* Da~ ^-^

Why? Is he sick?

~Siberia

Prussia~

H-he's just ah...n-nevermind.

Y-you should be! S-Siberia t-took down M-Miss Belarus alone w-with a broken hand & M-Mr Russia w-well...you've seen h-how scary he is!

~Latvia

**!$%^***

Siberia,

Gusty should e drinking because he is not yet sixteen. When he does turn the age of sixteen (at least physically), he'll be allowed to join the awesome! .. oh and the other people as well.

~Prussia

Latvia,

Why? Tell me~~~~!

Siberia seems to be good friends with the awesome me~

~Prussia


	128. Hawaii from Hawaii 1

Dear uncle? Prussia,

Hi! I've heard about you at my house and my mom and dad's and at al lot of other places too!uncle germany and aunt italy say that your an asshole! (what does that mean? im only five) by the way can you tell daddy i wrote to you? you can write to him in letters to the hero!

Sincerely yours,

Hawaii

**!#$%^&***

**Hi,**

**My name is Mir and I just wanted to inform you that there is already a Hawaii. I don't mind if you want to continue being Hawaii and I don't think Antonio cares either, but just if you wanted to be original.**

**#$%^&***

Uncle Germany and Aunt Ital can go to Hell. They just can't see my awesomeness.

I'll write, little girl. Have some awesome fun today~

~Prussia


	129. Hawaii from Blaze of Awesome Glory 13

Uncle Gil,

Yay! *Glomp*

S-South Korea? *shivers* He tried claiming Uncle Kiku's boobs the other day. O.O I was slightly disturbed . . .

I haven't been doing much. Just drawing and taking pictures of stuff with the camera that Daddy sent me for Christmas. I got some really cool ones from cliffs over uninhabited beaches. :)

~Hawaii

**#$%^&***

Hawaii,

S. K.? He's strange, but his songs are pretty good. Not as awesome as German songs, but oh well. Kesesesese!

Really? Send me some, okay? Bet they're awesome (since you're my niece and all).

~Prussia


	130. Canada 12

Gil,

Eh-heh-heh-heh, whatever you say. :)

~Canada

**!#$%^&***

Birdie,

Wait a sec… I forgot what I wrote…

Oh, YEAH! Well, people are just too stupid to notice you! They're just … Ugh. Now I'm MAD.

~Prussia


	131. Kingdom of Silla 3

Dear Prussia,

Great, you made me laugh even harder. Now I look like a fool in front of my brothers. Thanks a lot.

In that case then yes, you and my second brother are alike.

Good. You do NOT mess with the Asians.

Hora says hello to you as well. With her claws.

I will say, at LEAST I can consider you to be a worthy opponent on the battlefield. Ah, if only you came over here earlier. Then again, maybe it's better that you didn't...

Sincerely,

Kingdom of Silla

**!#$%^&***

Silla,

WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING? I _AM _AWESOME!

Second brother?

I messed with Japan. Actually no. He's a friend… Oh! South Korea!

…

No… China. I messed with China. Kesesese!

I'm pretty battle worthy still. I'll crush you with my awesome bare hands~!

~Prussia


	132. Siberia 11

Prussia

No, I'm not! I just drank 6 bottles of German Bier. That doesn't mean I'm drunk!

With love, vodka, and sunflowers

Siberia

**!#$%^&***

Siberia,

The beer I sent you? As long as Russia doesn't find out it was me.

~Prussia


	133. Czech 2

Prussia,

Nothing, other then annoying Slovakia. (Oh the fun!)

Oh so do I, but he wants me to play the violin while he plays the piano for a lot of people. (He wants us to 'bond' as brothers. geez is he annoying) Haha its not gonna happen. So I'm hiding from him right now.

~Czech

**!#$%^&***

Czech,

Sucks for you. I'm with the priss, Austria.

Then bond. I'll tell Austria and we'll go watch you guys _bond. _

~Prussia


	134. Japan 7

Mr. Prussia,

That's it! Thank you! (I saw Russia in a dress once... let me tell you it was not a pretty picture. Russia is abit 'hairy' ... yeah...) So anywho, when I show up at the next world meeting in a short woman's kimono don't pounce on me because I sorta want to have my butt covered, and if you jump me then it will slid right up and give everybody a nice... how do I say this... ah, yes- a nice 'view' of my bottom. So don't.

With Austria in boxers,

Kiku Honda – Japan

**!#$%^&***

Japan,

You're welcome! I do come up with awesome ideas!

This will be most… Entertaining! Tell me how it goes! Kesesese!

~Prussia


	135. Bizenghast 7

I don't believe in God. And if you are "God" then you don't exsist~

BWUHAHAHAHA~~

Bizenghast~

**!#$%^&***

Bizenghast,

…

_I do to exist!_

~Prussia (who _does _exist)


	136. Kingdom of Goguryeo 1

Hello!

It seems my "dear" sister has been writing to you. She can be a bother, can't she? My little sister can be /so/ irritating at times.

Nice to get in contact with someone who loves to push her buttons as much as I do, a little something about how I was more advanced and powerful than her is often sufficient.

I have more grudges against her than most others.

-+-+- The Kingdom of Goguryeo

**!#$%^***

Goguryeo (_Gott… _your name is a _mouthful!),_

Sister? Silla?

I like pushing anyone's buttons. Except Luxembourg's.

…

Who would've thought that such a _tiny country _could be _so freakin' scary? _

~Prussia


	137. It's Me, Tonio You Must Read This NOW

Hello, lovely readers.

It is I, Antonio. My mother has let me use the computer because today something very tragic had happened (at least in my school). Mir (who has cried herself to sleep) and I are sad to say that one of our classmates has died. Just read on to find out what happened. This is all second-hand information so it might be a bit wrong.

Tyler (the boy who died) was playing lacrosse—I think it was during practice. He got hit by the ball in his chest causing him to go into a cardiac arrest (I think that means his heart stopped). He died twice, legally, but was revived and sent to the hospital. Later (a couple days ago), he went into a coma and today he died.

If I could ask you to please be silent for a moment and hope that he's doing better in Heaven or wherever you believe he is.

I will update my stories as soon as I can, but for now… Just… Have a moment of silence. Thank you.

I love you all!

~Mir and Tonio


	138. Kingdom of Silla 4

Dear Prussia,

I'm laughing because you amuse me. What more is there?

As in, my second oldest brother, Baekje. My oldest brother has already sent a letter to you. You know, Goguryeo.

China is MY friend. So get your hands off of him.

Don't flatter yourself. Don't forget, it was I who united the Three Kingdoms. Not to mention, I can and will burn you alive. That's what happened when Spain came over here.

Now that Goguryeo is here, I'll have to watch my back.

Sincerely,

Kingdom of Silla

**!#$%^&***

Silla,

My awesomeness amuses you? That's great. Really great.

Oh~ I know. I saw! I responded~

Maybe~

Yeah? SOOOO~? … Wait, you were the one that burned Tonio? … I'm very mad. Very unawesomely mad.

You better.

~Awesomeness


	139. Berlin 1

Hallo Prussia! Berlin here! (I used to be your capital, until you know..) I've heard that you live in Ludwig's basement, is it awesome? My boss lives in her dads basement, and she never comes up from down there.

Me: Damn Right! All I need is a mini fridge...

Sincerely, Berlin

**!#$%^&***

Berlin,

_Hallo! _I know who you are.

I do live in Luddy's basement. It's awesome, cuz my awesomeness rubbed off on it, but I like Francis' house much better.

Hi Berlin's boss! Aren't basements awesome? But I think I'd need my computer and phone if I were gonna live in the basement… And my headphones and a phone charger and computer charger ETC..

~Awesome


	140. Cicileah 1

Oi! Prussia!

It's the (next 2 u) awesome Cicileah here! I haven't spoken to you in like, what, ages? I misses you!

How are you? I'm doing okay, i guess, but i think i'm starting to lose my awesomeness! I blame...um.. France..

Plz respond!

Love,

(the epic and awesome) Cicileah 3

(my first time doing 1 of these~)

(*Cicileah is my Oc, and considers herself 2 b Prussia's awesomest friend)

**!#$%^&***

Cicileah~

Wassup?

I'm awesome, duuuuh! You?

France is pretty awesome… Not as awesome as me, but ya know~

Bye, bye~

~Lord of Awesome

**A/N: Welcome! ^^ **


	141. Siberia 12

Prussia

Da. I don't think he will. I'm in my house in some Siberian Woods and he isn't here.

With love, vodka, and sunflowers,

Antonia

**!#$%^&***

Antonia,

Oh… That's good. Veeeeery good.

~Prussia


	142. Japan 8

Prussia-san!

HOW ABOUT KANADA-SAN?

~Nihon

**!#$%^&***

Japan,

Kanada-san? What about him?

~Prussia


	143. Siberia 5 and Latvia 5

Prussia~

He has to wait til he's sixteen? I'm fifteen (physically) & I've been drinking vodka since I could pour my own drink. I feel sorry for Gust.

~Siberia

Prussia~

H-he's j-just jealous I-I guess...

S-so? Wh-what does th-that have t-to do w-with anything? Sh-she nice to a l-lot of p-people.

~Latvia

**!#$%^&***

Siberia,

That's… Very nice, Siberia… Very nice…

~Prussia

Latvia,

Reeeeeaaaally?

And especially to meeeee!

~Awesome


	144. Hawaii 14

Uncle Gil,

I am currently writing this to you while loud Korean music is blasting in the background and South Korea is chasing Daddy around the island and trying to claim his boobs.

Do guys even really HAVE boobs . . . ? O.o I think I've just been mentally scarred.

. . . ANYWAY, I sent you some pictures! They turned out really awesome, so it's only right if you have a copy of them!

~Hawaii

**!#$%^&***

Hawaii,

I like Korean pop~

Ha ha! Did S. K. get his breasts?

No. We've got chests. Just erase everything from your mind. Meditate. Do something to make you forget~

Thank you! They were very awesome! They would be awesomer if _I _had taken the pictures, but they turned out well! :D

~Prussia


	145. Canada 13

Gil,

. . . Why would you be mad?

Being practically invisible isn't too bad all of the time, seeing as no one suspects me of anything un-innocent and I can get away with more things than America. :D

~Canada

**!#$%^&***

Birdie,

BECAUSE! You're awesome and people are NOT acknowledging it! It's ANNOYING!

Th—that's just kinda creepy Mattie… No offense and stuff.

~Prussia


	146. Philippines 1

Kuya (big brother) Prussia,

I hope you don't mind me calling you that. It's a formality in my country. You probably don't remember me from last time but… Ano… you came to my place drunk. Then I had to babysit you 'till Kuya Germany came to get you. You seem fun, and kinda cool. I guess you are kinda awesome. (And cute!) THAT WAS THE AUTHOR! E-Eh… IM SORRY!

Piri (Philippines)

Ps. Hi ore sama! This is Tru-chan! (the author) Piri just ran away blushing. You know what happened? I just got here.

(AN: is it ok if I make it so Piri has a small crush on Prussia?)

**!#$%^&***

Piri,

I remember you! Oh, and it's fine if you call me that (kuya). I don't care. I am fun, and cool an VERY, VERY, VERY awesome. I am also handsome, thank you Tru-chan.

Thanks for writing.

~Prussia

PS. Tru-chan, honestly, I have no idea…

**A/N: Yup, it's fine. ^^**


	147. Bizenghast 8

I know you do. I was just messing with you! HAHAHA!

Bizenghast~

**!#$%^&***

Bizenghast,

… You… You little… *very mad*

~Prussia


	148. Zuid Holland 12

oom Pruisen

what...?

who's gonna stop me?

what'd China think?

hey, theres this rumor going around that a bunch of countries are gonna dress up in girls clothes for the next meeting... is this true? (because then we're gonna need a few more spy cams *slightly evil grin*)

SdJ~ Zuid Holland

**!#$%^&***

Zuid Holland,

…

I am.

He laughed. Then he hit me on the head. Then he laughed some more. I swear, the man's bipolar…

~Prussia


	149. Kingdom of Goguryeo 2

Yes, my name is rather long. My siblings have much shorter names than myself.

Silla is my sister, you are correct. She's also a bitch. She worked with China to try to kill me. That may not have been her intention at first, but it's how it ended. I think she should be at least a little more grateful to her big brother.

Luxembourg? I've heard Russia is rather frighting, would you push his buttons?

**!#$%^&***

Goguryeo,

I noticed.

Ah… I totally understand the feeling, dude.

A mad Luxembourg makes Russia look like a kitten. Besides, I lived with Russia for a bit. Sure, he's a creepy bastard most of the time, but sometimes he's pretty cool.

~Prussia


	150. Czech 3

Prussia,

Sucks for you, you're with my brother. Slov isn't that bad prussia.

And you wouldn't dare. I'm doing a very good job of avoding him and I'd like to keep my whereabouts a complete secret from him. Honestly, you aren't his brother so you wouldn't know.

~Czech

**!#$%^&***

Czech,

Austria is fun to annoy~ Kesesesesesese!

I would to dare.

~Prussia


End file.
